


when did things change?

by simplydreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I just found this, Season 1, it's not great i apologize, this was a long time ago, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Archie realizes he has liked Betty all along. It's always been Betty.





	when did things change?

“Am I expected to go to this thing?” Jughead asked nervously.

“Of course. You’re Betty’s boyfriend, so.” Veronica remarked flippantly. 

As the group continued to talk about Polly’s potential baby shower, Archie had stopped listening.

He glanced at Betty, who looked radiant. Her blue sweater brought out her beautiful blue eyes, and her blonde ponytail swung as she threw her head back in laughter. The sound was music to his ears. 

Archie didn’t know when he started to see her like that. 

Betty’s boyfriend. The thought just continued to echo through his head. Jughead, the guy he considered to be the brother he’d never had, was dating his best friend, Betty. The girl he had let get away. He couldn’t believe that he had let her get away. He had a crush on Betty when they were little, and he threw it all away after the raven-haired vixen moved to town.

For the next few days, Archie moped around. He brushed off Jughead and couldn’t help but pine after Betty. Ronnie was of no help and nothing Kevin did could cheer him up. 

Of course, Betty being her kind-hearted self, she decided to confront Archie, to see what had happened to her best friend. She cornered him at Pop’s and all but pushed him into their booth.

“Archie?” Betty asked. The two of them were sitting across from each other and Archie would not meet her eyes.

Archie shook his head. “I’m fine, Betty. You didn’t need to bring me here.” 

Betty frowned, her eyes warm. “Arch, it’s the last Saturday of the month. It’s-”

“Catch-up day.” Archie finishes her sentence for her. “I forgot. I’ve been a little preoccupied lately.”

“We always sit here and talk on Catch-up day. It's so no matter what we have going on in our lives, we can always talk and be best friends. It's kind of what we look forward to all month and you’re quiet. You didn’t even remember that it was today. What’s on your mind?” Betty gently pried.

Something snapped in Archie. The flood of emotions he’d been holding back these last few days burst and he found himself standing up in the booth. “You want to catch up? Let’s catch up. What’s different for you, Betty? Oh, yeah,” he continued viciously, not stopping to let her answer, “you’re dating the closest thing I had to a brother. So what, you’ve moved on already? You’ve dropped me for him? All because what, I kissed Veronica in the closet? I’m sorry, okay? If you haven’t figured out what’s wrong with me yet, I’m jealous. I’m so fucking jealous, Betts. I should be the one kissing you and holding your hand. I love you.”

Archie paused to take a breath, and Betty gasped. “You know I love you, too, Arch.” She reached for his hand and he pulled it back, stepping out of the booth.

“No, Betty, I’m in love with you. Look, I need to go.” Archie threw his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket, and pushed his way out of the diner.

The diner grew silent and Betty Cooper was left sitting alone in her booth, tears streaming down her cheeks. And who should come up to her but Jughead, who was sitting in the back of the diner this whole time.

“Juggie?” Betty looked up, her bottom lip wobbling. 

Jughead sighed. “Go after him. He needs you, Betts.” He paused and a small smile graced his lips. “We had a good run.”

Betty stood up, still sobbing, and placed a kiss on Jughead Jones’ cheek. “Thank you.”

She ran from the diner and ran home. She didn’t stop running until she got to her bedroom, where she looked out the window. Archie was playing the guitar, tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

Betty quickly sent him a text.

[From: Betts  
open your window]

She could see him grab his phone and stare at it for a while. Archie didn’t know what he should do. Slowly he turned around and came face-to-face with Betty. He walked closer to the window and opened it, calling out to Betty. 

“Haven’t I embarrassed myself enough for today?”

Betty chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m in love with you too, you dope. I never moved on. How could I? I’ve been in love with you since the first time we played together on the playground.”

“Betty,” Archie exhaled. His eyes were shining. “Come outside.”

Betty nodded and raced out of her room. She skipped down the stairs eagerly and threw open the front door, grinning.

Archie stood outside, a smile on his face. “I want to try again.”

Betty stepped forward, her face scrunched up. “Try what again?”

“The night of the dance,” Archie stated simply. 

Betty chuckled, letting out a deep breath. “I’m asking you now, right now, if you love me, Archie. Or even like me?”

“I love you, Betty Cooper. I do. I love you so much it hurts.” Archie grinned, taking her hand. 

Betty melted into him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Their lips work together in sync and Betty lets out a moan of pleasure. Archie’s arms wrap around her body and Betty’s wrap around his neck and her fingers curl into his hair. 

They pull back, breathless, and Betty rests her head on his chest. “Now this,” Archie sighs, “this was worth waiting for.”

Betty agrees. “You’ve always been worth waiting for.”


End file.
